


Spider-man: Bad Blood

by KarmaSpidr



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Matt Murdock, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Flash Thompson Redemption, Genius Peter Parker, Mentor Matt Murdock, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Peter Parker, Redemption, Stubborn Matt Murdock, Stubborn Peter Parker, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend, Vigilante Peter Parker, Vigilante Spider-Man, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpidr/pseuds/KarmaSpidr
Summary: This story is in no way connected to my main Spider-man series and my previous Spider-man MHA crossover.Peter Parker used to be quirkless until one day he was bitten by a genetically enhanced radioactive spider which gives him powers blah blah blah with great power comes great responsibility blah blah Peter becomes Japan's number 1 vigilante, Spider-man .Peter is also a student for the support course for U.A while his best friend, Izuku Midoriya is a part of the hero course.A year into his career Spider-man gets tangled with the League of Villians in more ways then one.Spider-man will have to team up with heroes that tried to arrest him for over a year, hide even more secrets from the world and help somebody see that their quirk doesn't make them who they are.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Midoriya Izuku & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Aizawa Shota, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Toga Himiko/Peter Parker
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

_Spider-man Narrating/Breaking the 4th Wall_  
Text/Writing  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Not all people are born equal. We try to make it seem the other way. We try to teach each other that, but it isn't the case. Especially during these times._

_My name is Peter Parker, and I drew the short straw. I live in a world where 80% of the population has an ability known as a quirk._

_Quirks can range from being utterly useless, (like having pink blood) to making one a god (like Thor, the Thunder Hero). But no matter how weak or powerful a quirk is, that alone can decide our fate._

_This is how people judge one another. Hero, Villain or Useless. All that from nothing other then quirks. I learned that the hard way when I found out I was quirkless. The quirkless make up, umm... 98% of the useless spectrum._

_The cherry on top? My parents soon after died in a plane crash. That was a real punch to the gut._

_Fortunately for me, my father's brother (my Uncle Ben) and his wife (my Aunt May) were more than happy to take me in. Only bad news, they lived in Japan, I live in New York._

_It was actually really easy for me to adapt to my new life. I learned Japanese rather quickly, and my Aunt and Uncle's support really helped me move on from my parent's death._

_My Aunt was kind, supportive and an excellent cook. Ben always had something wise to say or helpful advice to offer. I don't know where I would be without them._

_Uncle Ben thought me so much. He got me into science which I excelled at. He also thought me just how pointless quirks are, and how corrupt our society was for believing so._

_It is illegal for someone to use their quirk in public, no matter the reason. Only Pro Heroes are allowed to use their quirk in public and to become a hero, one requires a Hero Licence._

_Breaking this rule makes one a villain in the eyes of the law and society. It doesn't matter what good you do. Not very fair, I know._

_I wanted to spread my Uncle's wisdom with the world, but no one would listen to some quirkless Joe Shmo._

_So I figured if I became a famous scientist people would at least consider what I was saying._

_At least, that was the plan... until the Spider bit me._

Toga's Diary

Today marks the ------- year anniversary of me escaping my previous life and my horrible parents so I can live life my way of normal. I'm so excited!

I don't know what to do though. Maybe I should s̶t̶e̶a̶l borrow the body of a cute birthday kid. That might be fun.

But... something has been bothering me lately. I can't stop thinking about the good times. I don't have many , but the few that I did have... every time I think back to them. I get an empty feeling inside.

During those times, I actually felt normal. Like I wasn't pretending to be perfect like my parents wanted.

Well, what can I do about it? 


	2. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man origin

_Spider-man_ _Narrating/Breaking the 4th Wall_  
Text/Writing  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting on the streets of Japan. Normally the streets would be nearly empty. Even though this was the case, the reason was quite different than normal.

A large crowd has gathered and we're all looking at a young boy, no older than 14, as he was crouching next to and holding onto the hand of an old man, somewhere in his 50's.

The man was lying on the concrete path, barely awake. There was an ever-growing red stain on his white shirt. A stain of blood from a bullet wound.

"Please Uncle Ben, stay with me. You can't go! May needs you, I-I need you."

Ben places his hand on his nephews', "Peter..."

His voice was weak.

"This is it, Peter. You and May must live on without me."

Tears were streaming down Peter's cheeks as he shook his head in disagreement.

"Remember Peter. With great power, also comes great responsibility."

With that, Ben Parker closes his eyes, for the last time.

Nothing. Peter heard nothing. No heartbeat. He couldn't feel a pulse either. This was it. Peter couldn't believe it. His Uncle Ben was dead.

Even though Peter couldn't hear his Uncle's heartbeat, his newly enhanced senses picked up something else

"We've located the shooter. He's driving the victim's car. He is heading towards the construction site at 24th street."

Peter Parker ran into an empty alley. He unzipped his blue jacket to reveal a red shirt with a large black spider on the centre that was drawn with a marker.

As he ran, Peter pulled a red ski-mask from his pocket and put it on. He then put a pair of black goggles over it. He then pulled up the hood of his jacket.

He fired a string of web at a nearby building and pulled himself into the air. He put on a pair back and red gloves before firing another line and swung into the city.

Spider-man was out for revenge.

It wasn't hard to track down the crook, especially since he was being chased by 5 to 10 police cars.

Peter probably would've enjoyed the swinging if his mind wasn't blinded by his anger and rage.

He landed on the hood of the car and smashed the front window with his fist. The glass shattered everywhere, forcing the driver to cover his face. He turned the car, crashing it through a gate and driving right into the construction site.

The crash knocked Spider-man of the car and sent him into a pile of sand.

With no other place to run, the crook ran into the semi-complete building. Unfortunately for him, Spider-man saw him running.

Spider-man fired a web and swung himself to one of the higher floors.

The killer walked cautiously, he could hear the police siren whaling outside, and an officer on the megaphone. But he was unaware that his greater that, was right on top of him.

'Thwip'

That was all he heard before a sudden force pulled him into the air. Said force then proceeded to kick him back to the ground, causing him to land right next to the window.

Spider-man gracefully lands on the ground. A cold aura was emitted from him.

"You thought you could just getaway! You thought you could just get away for ending the life innocent man!" Spider-man screamed.

His voice was filled with sadness and rage. This man took his father figure from him. Ben Parker was a good man and he was going to make this murderer pay.

Fear was evident in the killer's eyes. His skin was pale and his hands were trembling. And because of those trembling hands, and was unable to aim his gun properly.

He fired the last of his bullets at the masked vigilante, but Spider-man effortlessly dodged them.

Before the killer could blink, Spider-man has grabbed him and shoved him through the window, shattering the glass but not letting him go.

This got the attention of the police. They shone a light at the direction of the window and saw a hooded holding the man they were after over the ground and at his mercy.

Spider-man could now clearly see the man's face and all his rage was replaced with realisation and shame.

'I could've stopped this.' Peter thought as his mind went back to after the wrestling match. 'If I wasn't so selfish I could've stopped him and non of this would've happened and Uncle Ben would... would...'

"I should drop you." Spider said, "I should drop you and take the same thing you took from Ben Parker."

Spider-man saw the fear in the man's eyes before he let him go. The man fell towards the ground. He closed his eyes shut and waited for his death as he screamed towards the ground.

It never came.

Opening his eyes the man realised he was no longer falling but rather dangling in a cacoon.

Spider-man stood at the edge of the window and said, "But he wouldn't approve. Like he always said, 'With great power, come great responsibility'."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_It has been a week since Uncle Ben died. The news of his death spread quicker than I expected. A large crowd of people came to his funeral. Pretty much everyone that Ben helped._

_May has been taking his death the hardest. She tries to stay strong for me, but really, I think I'm the one who should be strong for her. Which I'm managing._

_Now that Ben is gone, money is gonna become a problem. We were barely coming by before, but now we will start to slip into debt._

_I keep telling May that I can just get a job but she insists on having me make the most of my time as a kid. She's planning on getting a second job._

_Talk on the 'Spider-vigilante' that captured Uncle Ben's killer has started to die down, with no new appearances to talk about._

_Most are assuming that he figured that he wasn't cut out for the vigilante life when he just needs to visit a friend._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

Peter is sitting in front of a desk in a rather poor office. He says to the man in front of him ina serious yet cheerful tone, "Seeing as I now have a rather good grip on my heightened senses, I think it is time for Spider-man to make his official debut."

"You sure, Pete? Being a vigilante isn't exactly a walk in the park."

Peter just lets out a laugh. "Matt, please. I'm friends with the devil."

Matt Murdock smiles at Peter and says "Alright, get your suit. We start in an hour."


End file.
